


Omega's Bet

by cherrychatte



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha James Bond, Alpha Le Chiffre, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Choking, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Forced Crossdressing, Gags, Jealous James Bond, Knotting, Le Chiffre - Freeform, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Movie: Casino Royale (2006), Omega Q, Oral Knotting, Poker, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Stockholm Syndrome, Top James Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychatte/pseuds/cherrychatte
Summary: James Bond needs an Omega to enter a high stakes poker game against le Chiffre. If he loses it will cost him his quartermaster.Q has no choice but to watch with bated breath as his freedom is placed is bet in the hands of an egotistical 00 agent. Will Bond win?Or: I just love omegas subjected to public mating.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Le Chiffre/Q (James Bond)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Omega's Bet

Q stared dumbfounded at the Alpha in front of him, debating whether to laugh our spit at the unmoving agent in front of him, acting like what he had just proposed was something worth considering.

“Absolutely not James, I refuse to be a part of this poorly crafted plan based on luck” Q spat out with annoyance dripping off his words.

“Q, listen, Le Chiffre is an alpha, having a young omega as a prize may incentivize him to put everything on the table. I can't get into the bonus round unless I have a lower class individual put on the table or something else of the equivalence of 36,399,375 pounds, and we know everyone else will be betting Beta’s or something of equivalence. Le Chiffre has made statements of not wanting to go to the bonus round, and we need him there if we want to get the last few million off him so he has no backup plan. We need you” James explained, voice unwavering the entire duration, eyes locked on the young brunette that grew increasingly flustered. 

“This is ludicrous, right M?” Q asked rhetorically, crossing his arms before turning to M who was sitting at her desk, looking back and forth between James and Q with a thoughtful look on her face.

“You can’t actually be considering this” Q asked with anxiety pooling in his stomach.

“With the increasing pressure we're facing from other government agencies to ensure the capture of Le Chiffre, this is an avenue worth considering. There would be no better omega for the job than you, seeing that you’re already familiar with how 00’s work” M replied, tapping her nails against her desk as he contemplated the situation in front of her.

“But… what about that woman that was going to be assigned to go with Bond- she was an accountant and was meant to be his partner. Why wouldn't she work for this?” Q pleaded, feeling desperation clawing at his stomach as the two alphas stared him down.

“Because Vesper is an alpha, she wouldn't be as valued as you at the table” M answered, Q watched in silent horror as he watched M make arrangements to turn the plan into reality. Listening on as she explained to Bond the fake IDs and responsibilities he would have as Q’s ‘caretaker’ for this trip. 

Within the hour Q soon found himself at a large table with a handful of lawyers and government employees.

“Q, we will need you to sign your name here to understand that if Le Chiffre wins, you will become his legally obtained Omega and M16 will not be able to intervene to your rescue. If you wish to no longer be his mate, any actions you take will have to be taken independently from M16 '' The lawyer explained, pushing a single paper to Q, James had signed at least a dozen papers explaining that he had full reign to punish and effectively treat Q however he wanted. Meanwhile, all Q had to sign was a single piece of paper saying he was okay with this. He supposed he should have seen this coming, he knew the life he had been living so far was too good for too long. He was one of the few Omegas to be working in M16, one of the only to have had such a prestigious title of quartermaster. He knew that this was all an illusion, the illusion of control, that he had a choice, that he could say no, that he wouldn't sign this paper and tell everyone here could go knot themselves. He wanted to yell, scream, growl, anything to get out of this situation.

“B-but, if I refuse?” this was all the omega was able to squeak out, voice wavering the entire time. He watched from the corner of his eye James smirk, condescension playing on his lips. Q felt his face burn

“Q, let's not make this harder than it is. You know that if you refuse we’ll have to revoke your title of Quartermaster and potentially even your job. Do this for your country” the Lawyer explained as though Q was a petulant child.

Q shakily picked up the pen, taking one last look at the alphas at the table before signing the paper. As he finished signing, he swore he could see Bond smile.

The illusion was harder to hold onto.


End file.
